Atracción
by Monstruo come galletas
Summary: Una serie de recuerdos sobre el como y porque inicio la relación entre el demonio y pateador de los Deimon Devil Bats. Ambientado en la epoca anterior al inicio de la serie. Musa/Hiru Adv: Lime leve


** N/A**: Que hubo! :D Siiii al fin logre terminar este fic que gestaba lentamente, me hubiera gustado hacer más cosas en él, pero agoté la musa y si seguía así no lo terminaría jamás. A decir verdad es lo más cercano a lime que escrito, pero estoy contenta con el resultado por leve que sea, no quisiera sonar vulgar... Aunque sea agradable de leer xD

**Advertencias**: Este fic contiene YAOI (explicíto) si señoras y señores, relación **hombre/hombre** así que quedan advertidos desde un inicio. También debo mencionar que hay **leve contenido sexual** y algo de** lenguaje obseno. **Digo para que nadie luego quiera colgarme después.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Eyeshield 21 no me pertenecen y yo solo los utilizó para divertirme y dar forma a mis locas ideas de fangirl.

* * *

><p>Para ellos el punto de una latente atracción comenzó a hacerse un factor terrible y vergonzoso, porque sinceramente desde cualquier punto de vista sería algo que originaría problemas…Muchos jodidos problemas.<p>

Ya habían pasado alrededor de dos semanas desde que al fin Gen, se había unido al equipo.

Claro, luego de un no poco exhaustivo acoso incentivo por parte de los dos miembros iniciales, con una descarada y apabullante publicidad en cada lugar e instante en el que se podría encontrar a un contrariado Takekura. Desde diversos libros de texto de todas las áreas intercambiados por volúmenes de revistas influyentes, relevantes al futbol americano y poco relevantes también, (como: "Ahora el futbol americano es divertido" y "Futbol Americano para tontos"), aparecían sin césar entre sus pertenencias, aviones de papel con volantes dentro, verdaderos afiches pegados en la puerta de su casillero, a incluso una sincera e inesperada ayuda en la compañía de construcción de su padre. Evidentemente luego de tanto jaleo, entre el acoso, las coloridas mentiras con peso emocional de Hiruma, la útil ayuda en el duro y pesado trabajo, además de finalmente la extraña falta de extorsión presente en este último punto, por el expreso deseo de ganar un _compañero y no una marioneta_…No hizo más que empujar la terca voluntad, del futuro pateador de los Deimon Devil Bats.

_En razón de que ellos dos resultaron ser unos tipos verdaderamente interesantes…Que valdría la pena conocer._

El único problema fue hasta que punto se acercaría con esa inocente afirmación…

-¡Hey, jodido viejo que haces allí haciéndote el tonto!... ¡Aún quedan millones de cosas por entrar!-Gritó con fuerza la voz del recién nacido Quarterback de los Deimon, mientras apuntaba otra pila de implementos por guardar.

Pasaron unos poco segundos en la cabeza del moreno para llegar a comprender que el _jodido viejo_ al que se refería, era él. Un involuntario tick se alojó en su ojo derecho. Algo muy en su interior, le decía que de ese apodo no podría deshacerse fácilmente.

-¿Esperas que me tomé por aludido?...Tengo exactamente la misma edad que tú.-Comentó con voz neutra, mientras caminaba en dirección a un recién construido club cercano a la cancha principal.

Hiruma lo observó divertido enseñando su blanquecina fila de dientes afilados, en una tétrica sonrisa, mientras cruzaba las manos tras su cabeza en un gesto despreocupado.

-Me pareció apropiado, _vejete…Kekekekeke_-Terminó por decir, molestar a ese chico sería realmente divertido.

-Hmphh…-Musitó entre dientes, algo mosqueado mientras se metía un dedo en la oreja en un claro ademán de indiferencia… que fue pasado por alto. Él definitivamente no lucía viejo, solo tenía una apariencia _ligeramente_ más madura que el resto de los estudiantes del instituto.

Era increíble lo que habían logrado en apenas unas semanas, la tendencia sociópata de Hiruma junto a su cuaderno de extorsión fueron plausiblemente útiles a la hora de instalarse con todo lo necesario, considerando la escasa cantidad de miembros en el nuevo club. Y la excesiva gentileza con que se aceptó la creación del equipo.

-¡Guau!...Hiruma, e-es increíble todo lo que has comprado…Si hasta las cosas todavía huelen a nuevo.-Exclamó un Kurita sumamente emocionado al tiempo que hundía frenéticamente sus regordetas manos en los rojos uniformes mientras aspiraba su olor alucinando en alegría, sus sueños al fin comenzaban a ponerse en marcha.

-Eso es porque son nuevos gordo.-

-¿Eh?...De veras tú com-

Antes de terminar la oración una desquiciada e inesperada ráfaga de tiros se cernió sobre Kurita haciéndolo retroceder y salir precipitadamente como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

-¡Ya vete jodido gordo hay que comenzar a entrenar!-Vociferó verdaderamente feliz persiguiendo al voluminoso jugador a disparos con su fiel metralleta.

-Vaya, no esperaba que fueras tan _generoso_…-Comentó irónica la voz del pateador a sus espaldas. Sin voltearse a mirarlo paró en seco.

-Todo tiene un condenado costo y por supuesto esto también…Lo cierto es que no hay nada que me interese comprar, pero la victoria me parece interesante…-Hizo una pausa, para después voltearse y verlo de frente- Evidentemente espero resultados.- Esto último lo dijo con medida seriedad, caminado hacia la salida siendo estudiado por su compañero que lo miraba serio, como si estuviese midiendo el contenido de lo que acaba de oír.

-Es un proyecto bastante ambicioso por decirlo menos.-Concluyó, mientras lo seguía al campo de entrenamiento, tomando un uniforme al azar con el número once inscrito en el pecho y espalda.

-Sino, no sería una buena apuesta y ni un reto lo suficientemente bueno.-

Hubo un silencio con el que Gen se dio el tiempo de asentir a lo que por primera vez en ese día consideró apropiado dentro de las fanfarronerías habituales que solía decir el rubio que estaba en frente, el quarterback captó la aseveración inexpresiva a lo dicho anteriormente y sin prisas retomó el camino, afuera esperaba un poderoso Kurita cargando ruidosamente contra un pobre y desprotegido muñeco de entrenamiento que se precipitaba hasta casi rozar el suelo de tierra, para luego levantarse y ser derribado nuevamente con la misma violencia. Era curioso como Kurita cambiaba de ser un apacible y monumental gordito bonachón a una agresiva e imparable mole, en la que se convertía cada vez que traía puesto el rojo uniforme del número 77.

Por otro lado el pertinaz esfuerzo casi obsesivo de Hiruma por obtener la fuerza y masa muscular de la que carecía su débil y delgaducho cuerpo era algo realmente admirable, aunque fuera un bastardo extorsionador. Día a día, practica tras practica, vio en él una verdadera determinación en lograr ese objetivo que los unía a ellos tres, contra todo pronóstico, lo que para él era visto como un esfuerzo inútil de cambiar el destino, fue volviéndose en el desarrollar un útil y efectivo mariscal de campo, contrario a las obscuras predicciones de Agon, por sí mismo había logrado aumentar sus habilidades de forma extraordinaria.

Este último detalle hizo despertar en el moreno un muy discreto sentimiento de admiración que ni el mismo se permitía admitir. No obstante, era de manifiesto a las horas de práctica en que se abstraía en sus sabios silencios habituales para contemplar el avance y esfuerzo de su diabólico amigo.

Por otro lado él también se encontraba excitado con el progreso que comenzaba a tener con eso de ser el pateador, nunca imaginó que tendría tal talento, y lo cierto era que al momento de lanzar esa patada no lograba sentirse más vivo, con la sangre bullendo apretada contra las paredes de sus venas poniendo su cuerpo al límite, en un único arranque de toda su potencia. Con tal habilidad siendo un novato Youichi no tardó en bautizarlo con un mote exagerado _"para acojonar rivales"_, algo así como Magnum de las 60 yardas, un nombre demasiado pretencioso para quién solo calificaba para ser un novato con aptitudes, o al menos de su punto de vista. Sin embargo, puesto por ese idiota, quizá le agradara un poco.

Y el punto, en que en realidad esos meses habían sido los más divertidos de los últimos años.

_Quizá demasiado divertidos._

Finalizaba una extenuante tarde de práctica para el torneo de Otoño el cielo lucía anaranjado a la distancia y se escondía entre las primeras nubes de la temporada. La cancha yacía desordenada y colmada de distintas pisadas marcadas sobre la tierra, con la singular ayuda del rubio no tenían problemas para rellenar el equipo con todo tipo de personas, así que los entrenamientos eran verdaderamente pesados y extenuantes, casi como si ya fueran un enorme equipo. Aunque por mucha gente que fuera eso no impedía que los vestidores al final de la tarde se encontraran vacíos a los pocos minutos de finalizar. Y analizando la lógica, era correcta la escasez de jugadores en los camerinos, aquellos deportistas obligados no tardaban en desaparecer en el acto y finalmente siempre quedaban los tres chicos de siempre Kurita, Hiruma y Musashi.

No obstante, justamente esa tarde fue diferente.

Kurita debía atender unos asuntos personales " de veras muy importantes" (según él presurosamente explicó a sus compañeros) , fuera de la escuela por lo que antes de finalizar la jornada desapareció como el viento, dejando a Musashi y Hiruma solos.

No era incómodo para el pateador desvestirse frente a los demás, sin embargo la completa e inesperada intimidad de la situación le dio un contexto que no pudo agradarle del todo.

Además Hiruma no era del tipo a quien le muestras tu cuerpo abiertamente, tal como Dios te trajo al mundo, ante esa mirada inquisidora todo valía para la extorsión. Era cierto, se había desvestido antes en su presencia, pero ahora estaban solos.

_Demasiado solos…_

Cabreado de sus pensamientos se limito a coger sus cosas y dirigirse hacia el fondo de los camarines para quitarse esa ropa sudada y sucia, darse una buena ducha fría y al fin largarse tranquilamente a casa. A pasos pesados llego finalmente a la taquilla que reconocía por suya y al rubio sentado a espaldas de él sobre el banco de madera que dividía el pasillo entre los casilleros de fila derecha e izquierda. Lucía agotado y maltrecho, pero mantenía la cara de palo de siempre, su respiración pesada, sus zapatillas cubiertas de tierra y rostro sofocado, eran un absurdo cartel que lo delataba desde cualquier punto de vista.

Musashi le dirigió una mirada silenciosa y se sentó del otro lado del banquillo, se quitó el casco y luego la polera, bajo ella agradeció el quitarse al fin la pesada hombrera, para finalmente quedar a pecho descubierto y ya de ese paso se sintió verdaderamente aliviado, en realidad su incomodidad fue algo completamente absurdo. Después de todo ellos eran ¿amigos o algo así?...No, no Hiruma simplemente no lo necesitaba de esclavo.

Así que el resto se lo despojó sin miramientos, se ató una toalla a la cintura y se dispuso a irse cuando la voz del quarterback lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Jodido viejo…Realmente, eres _así por completo_.-Lanzó al aire, sin prestarle importancia al asunto.

Musashi parpadeó confuso por un segundo, se hecho una mirada contemplativa y luego pensó en que ni siquiera advirtió el momento, en fue parte de ese escrutinio a su persona, como para llegar a eso.

-¿Debo tomar eso como algo malo?-Cuestionó en realidad interesado por la respuesta, el concepto de viejo era… por así decirlo, _relativo_ en muchos aspectos.

-Solo es una estúpida afirmación, digo… Ya no pareces un adolecente.-Se cortó a la mitad de la oración como si se hubiese mordido la lengua, Musashi lo vio con duda, algo en esa oración estaba mal.

Un incomodo silencio se apoderó del lugar, junto a un par de miradas confusas.

-¡Que va un jodido viejo no es por partes!...-Cerró finalmente y se volteó bruscamente sin mirarle, dando por terminada la extraña conversación.

El moreno se dio por enterado y siguió su camino sin entender que demonios había sucedido. Por alguna razón ese comentario resultaba muy vergonzoso para ambas partes.

Llegó a las duchas y tomó la sexta de la derecha, en términos de espacio ese camarín era un verdadero gasto innecesario, siendo que solo era usado por tres personas.

Tendió la toalla a un lado y dejó que el agua fría lo recorriera de extremo a extremo, quitando de su cuerpo toda esa capa de sudor y tierra. Se sintió tensado por un segundo, la presencia del quarterback lo hizo ponerse en alerta, sin entender exactamente el porque.

El moreno solo por cerciorarse de su presencia se volteó, su mirada castaña se encontró rápidamente con la esmeralda de Hiruma, quien venía con otra toalla atada a la cintura, se volteó por cortesía.

De pronto sonrió por lo bajo, tenía una idea.

-Tomando lo que dijiste antes…-Hiruma lo observó suspicaz con una ceja alzada en su frente.

-Pues si es así, _tú aún pareces un mocoso enclenque_.-Sonrió maliciosamente, _touchdown!_ Musashi logró 6 puntos al marcador. Ese fue un duro golpe bajo al ego de su contraparte.

Estaba picando al demonio a propósito.

Gran error.

Era de esperarse lo que sucedería después.

Una "amable" patada del pie del rubio no tardó en precipitarse a su espalda baja abalanzándolo hacia delante golpeando contra la pared, acto que lo fastidió de sobremanera, este caso era diferente a patadas anteriores, simplemente se había pasado.

Musashi se volteó bruscamente y vio algo que identificó como una impotente frustración que no comprendió en los ojos de Youichi, no le importó en lo absoluto ese punto, lo había encabronado ya, le devolvió el gesto, empujándolo fuertemente desde el hombro. Él esperando la agresión no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar completamente serio, devolviendo a cambio un furioso golpe a su rostro, dándole vuelta sobre su cuello. El chico de pelo negro con la sangre hirviendo, le observó con indiferencia a los ojos.

-Pegas como chica.-Aseveró con voz ronca, estaba humillándolo, pretendiendo que eso no era nada.

Otro golpe que impactó con mayor fuerza se dirigió a él, logró detenerlo rápidamente con su brazo derecho, respondió con un puñetazo siniestro que se dirigió al estomago cortándole la respiración. El rubio se encogió sobre si mismo. Sin embargo, el demonio se enderezó inmediatamente al golpe, sonrió cínicamente mostrando aquella blanca hilera afilada y le propinó una patada baja desestabilizó al chico frente a él haciéndolo caer directo al suelo mojado.

Se abalanzó sobre el piso para seguir en aquella pelea, que no tenía ningún sentido para ninguno de los dos pero simplemente ya no podían detenerse, enfrascados en esa inhabitual batalla campal. Comenzaron a rodar dándose fuertes puñetazos haciendo crujir sus huesos por ambas partes, volteándose sin parar por los azulejos de las duchas, a ese punto la toalla del quarterback ya yacía olvidada en algún punto, pero importaba un carajo, en ese momento su cuerpo solo ardía de rabia e impotencia.

_No estaba pensando con claridad ni lógica alguna._

El tacto del cuerpo caliente de Musashi le hacía hervir la sangre, subía y bajaba el pecho frenéticamente, su maldita respiración era muy pesada, el demonio quedo paralizado sobre su cuerpo un instante, como si analizase algo, el moreno aprovecho el despiste y de un empujón tornó la posición quedando él arriba.

Ya empezaba a recuperar su juicio ido por la cólera, y tomó fuertemente de las muñecas a Hiruma dejándolas sobre su cabeza inmovilizándolo mientras este forcejeaba bajo él. Sus respiraciones chocaban duramente entre sí, estaban demasiado próximos, mientras hacían fuerza: uno por liberarse y otro por detenerlo.

-¡¿Pero que mierda te pasa?- Dijo al fin, viendo con detenimiento su rostro por primera vez, notando así que su cara estaba roja con la sangre agolpada y sus ojos crispados de furia contenida.

Hiruma guardó sus palabras en una circunspección confidente, una sonrisa extraña se curvó sobre sus labios, desafiando al magnum de las 60 yardas, este le miró con recelo…

Nada bueno auguraba esa expresión.

Una de las delgadas piernas se coló entre las suyas haciendo presión en cierto punto privado de su anatomía…

_Oh mierda._

Un ronco jadeo _muy sugerente _se escapó desde lo más profundo de la garganta de Musashi.

Este se sintió enrojecer violentamente y miró incrédulo a los ojos de Hiruma que sonreía con burla. El pateador, frustrado bajo la vista, mientras se mordía los labios, eso no estaba bien.

-Kekekekeke…Vaya vaya, de esta forma creo que el que esta indefenso eres t-Ahhhh…-Está vez el moreno sonreía triunfante, mientras era turno del quarterback de mirar con aturdimiento, también podría utilizar la situación a su favor.

Definitivamente el demonio no era de piedra…Claro, que otros sitios si que lo eran.

Un incomodo mutismo se apoderó de la instancia, rehuían a verse directamente a la cara, la conclusión final de todo el asunto era evidente y abrumadora.

_La atracción era inminente._

-Joder…¿Cómo mierda llegamos a esto?-Declaró con frustración el rubio pasados unos minutos, rompiendo el ambiente de tensión entre ambos.

La pregunta quedó en el aire, el mayor le miró con profundidad sin ninguna expresión y de súbito presionó contra sus labios abiertos, besándolo apasionadamente quitándole el aire. Paralizado por la impresión, se dejó hacer…Sin embargo recobrado de la sensación no tardó en morder al hombre para liberarse.

-¡¿Qué carajo jodido viejo ahora piensas violarme? –Vociferó increíblemente molesto.

El pateador frunció los labios y el ceño.

-De que hablas maldito pervertido…No soy el único.-Está aseveración descarada recorrió el cuerpo del comandante del infierno hasta llegar específicamente a su parte baja, para luego devolverse para mirar al otro con ironía.

El rubio libró una de sus manos del agarre bruscamente, y el moreno aguardó por un nuevo golpe, mas este no llegó y a cambio sintió los delgados dedos de Hiruma enredarse en su cabello atrayéndolo hacia sí para comenzar otro beso dominado por el demonio bajo él.

Calor y más calor se apoderó de la situación, las manos recorrían sin rumbo un ansiado cuerpo desconocido que se curvaba al tacto fundiéndose entre sus yemas, explorando cada parte del cuerpo del otro con voracidad depredadora, los jadeos discretos colmaron la habitación junto con sus sentidos enloquecidos que yacían sin control alguno, el tacto se volvía insuficiente y las acciones se volvían cada vez más descaradas ansiando por más, hasta un límite que como la pelea tampoco pudieron evitar, ni medir consecuencias de ello.

Mandaron todo al diablo.

Razón por la cual los siguientes entrenamientos se mantuvieron bastante animados de allí en adelante, con una sugerente complicidad entre ellos que un desentendido Kurita no pudo comprender hasta el día de hoy…

* * *

><p>Bueno bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado :) quiero agregar que este fic fue inspirado por dos cosas relativas al fandom de esta pareja primeramente el doujinshi <strong>Not enough<strong> y el fic **60 yardas**, por lo que hay ciertas ideas de estos pero es un trabajo original y de mi creación :D.

Ojala les guste!


End file.
